Cody Simpson Love Story
by bykari
Summary: "Imagine Story" You and Cody Simpson are the main characters. Basically a reader insert.
1. Characters

This an "Imagine" story. You are the main character. Here are the characters~

You: Normal 13-year-old girl, goes to middle school.

Lisa: Your best friend, in school and out of school.

Cody Simpson: Your guy best friend, which you start falling for. Cody Simpson isn't famous in the beginning, so you're in the journey with Cody when he starts getting famous.

Hope you guys will like it.


	2. Starry Eyed

Authors Note: Hey, this the first chapter, when you see _ insert your name.

* * *

><p>"_ you're going to be late for school!" my mum screamed from down stairs. "I'll be down...in a minute, gahhh!" I screamed, struggling putting my school books in my bag. Finally it fit in. 'Finally!' I thought.<p>

I made my way down the stairs, "Mum, do I make cereal or do i just eat an apple?" I asked, trying to decide what to do. "I don't care, just hurry up, Angie will be here any minute to pick you up." my mum said, carrying my little brother around the kitchen.

"Apple it is" I muttered. I heard a knock on the door just knowing who it was. I jogged to the door, "Hey Cody!" I greeted, grabbing my bag from the couch.

"Hey _." he replied smiling. "Where's your mum?" I asked, taking a step outside. "Oh, she went to work early, left a note on the table saying to walk to school with you instead" he walked forward.

I simply nodded, "Hey have you heard of Ellie Goulding?" I asked.

"Nope." he lamely said.

"You should listen to her, very good singer. Here." I passed my ear bud to him, grinning. He put it in his ear, adjusting it. I grabbed my iPod out of my pocket. I scrolled through my artist list. "Found it." I smiled to my self.

'Starry Eyed' started playing. We got to the campus, "She's actually good." he approved, giving me back one of the ear buds back. I agreed with a nod.

Entering the school, I quickly spotted Lisa, "HEY _" she screamed, hugging me. "Hey Lis, don't have to scream." I laughed.

"Hey Cody." Lisa waved. "Hey Lisa." he awkwardly said. "Why can't you both just let it go, and talk to each other like normal people. Lord, it was 5 years ago." I said, shaking my head.

"He messed up my hair with that gum he put in my hair." she pouted.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." "Well I'll catch you later Cody" I hugged him. "Okay, see you in 3rd period" he replied, walking away. I waved, and we went our separate ways.


	3. Beautiful Eyes

Authors Note: Chapter 2. ENJOY. *3rd Period* "Well, today we will start in a project, you will pick a partner...", thats all heard, and sat next to Cody. "Hey partner!", i said, punching him lightly on the shoulder. He shook his head, smiling. "So what are we supposed to do?", i asked, truthfully confused. "You seriously need to start paying attention in class", he said. I persed my lips. "And you said this year you would start fresh.", he sternly said. I sighed, "Come on, you know i say that every year, and you started saying that when i first met you, since you failed 3rd grade.", i said. "But i actually started-" "Mr. Simpson and Miss _, would you mind sharing what you guys were talking about?", Ms. Teyler said, crossing her arms. I felt all eyes on me and Cody. "We were just talking about how _ should start paying attention in class more.", Cody honestly said. She nodded and went back to the board. "Since when did you start telling the truth?", i asked Cody confused. He shrugged. He passed me a note. 'Hey, come to my house at 5, for the project.', the note read. I wrote back, 'Okay, what do i bring?'. I passed it back. Then he threw it back at me. 'Yourself, pencil, notebook, and thats it.', i read. I nodded at him. He smiled, and looked back at the board. I barely noticed his eyes are beautiful. WAIT! What am i saying, he's my best friend! Ugh. Authors Note: REVIEW short i know i'll post Chapter 3 and 4 tomorrow. [: 


	4. Curious

Authors Note: Sorry for late post. Chapter 3. *Home* "Mom i'm home!", i screamed from the living room. The house was silent. "Ugh, she probably went grocery shopping with Ty", i sighed. Ty is my smaller brother, he's 3 years old. Cutest baby brother ever. But he's sometimes annoying. I looked at the living room clock, 4:00 pm it read. '1 hour to get ready.', i thought. I ran upstairs, took a quick shower, then dressed to a simple T-shirt and jeans. I didn't really care about my hair much, so i put in a pony-tail. I checked my iPod to check the time, read 4:38. Might as well start walking to Cody's house. Grabbed my back-pack, took out a pencil and my science journal. Then went down stairs to grab the keys and my phone. I headed to Cody's house. I was kinda nervous to go, i don't know why. I knocked on his door, Angie(Cody's mom)opened the door. "Hey _, How are you?", she asked, kindly. "I'm great Mrs. Simpson.", i replied, smiling. "For the millionth time call Angie", she said, laughing a little. "I feel uncomfterble.", i said. She gave me a small smile. "Come in", she said, moving out of the door way. I stepped in the house. I came to Cody's house nearly everyday. "Cody, hunny, _ is here!", she screamed, toward the stairs. "Coming!", i heard Cody say from upstairs. His foot steps were getting closer. "Hey _", he smiled. "Hey", i returned the smile. "Well, come on!", he said, guiding me to his room. His room was usually messy, but surprisingly it was clean. I saw a acoustic guitar in the corner of the room. Which was weird, because i've never seen it in my life. "Who's acoustic is that?", i asked. "Oh, its mine, i had it in the basement all these years, never got a chance to use. But since i cleaned my room, i decided to bring it up.", he said looking at the guitar. "Cool, can i hear you play?", i asked, curiously. "Sure", he grabbed the guitar and sat on his bed. I sat next him, keeping my distance. He started strumming. *Chapter 4 next* 


	5. Lights

**Yello! Wazzup guys? (: Here is chapter 4 sorry for late chap. Hopefully this will be longer than the other, but please do enjoy**

**Disclaimer: **_I Do **Not** own Cody Simpson._

* * *

><p><em>You show the lights that stop me turn to stone<br>You shine It when I'm alone  
>And so I tell myself that I'll be strong<br>And dreaming when they're gone -Lights_

* * *

><p>He then started playing a song, which was very familiar. He started singing.<p>

_Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something_  
><em>I think you'll understand<em>  
><em>When I say that something<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>

_Oh, please, say to me_  
><em>You'll let me be your man<em>  
><em>and please, say to me<em>

_You'll let me hold your hand_  
><em>Now let me hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>

_And when I touch you i feel happy, inside_  
><em>It's such a feeling<em>  
><em>That my love<em>  
><em>I can't hide<em>  
><em>I can't hide<em>  
><em>I can't hide<em>

_Yeah you, got that something_  
><em>I think you'll understand<em>  
><em>When I say that something<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_  
><em>It's such a feeling<em>  
><em>That my love<em>  
><em>I can't hide<em>  
><em>I can't hide<em>  
><em>I can't hide<em>

_Yeah you, got that something_  
><em>I think you'll understand<em>  
><em>When I say that something<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and<em>

After the song, i had a weird face expression, because Cody asked, 'Are you okay _, you look like you saw a ghost". I shook my head, "I'm sorry, its just that you have a beautiful voice.", i honestly said. "OH thank you. I learned the song.", he smiled. It was weird because 5 minutes ago i was like 3 feet away from him, now im right next to him. Our eyes locked, he leaned in, so was i. Then we heard a knock on the we jumped in shock, he coughed, "Come in!", he said. "Oh hey guys sorry to interupt, but mom asked if you want something to eat?", Alli, Cody's younger sister, asked. "Oh im fine, you?", he asked, looking at me. "I'm alright Alli", i smiled.

I was blushing.

So was Cody. I can't believe we almost kissed. He's my best friend, i mean, oh gosh im talking to myself, that means im nervous. Of course im nervous we almost KISSED. Ugh, stop it _! I sighed. "So Cody, are we gonna work on the project?", i asked. "Oh, yeah.", he grinned and walked to his closed laptop. He opened it and left it on his bed. I was just there staring at what he was doing.

We weren't speaking...at all. "Can you talk please?", i muttered. "I'm sorry, its just weird that that we were gonna. . you know kiss.", he said, persing his lips. "It's okay, i think it was weird too.", i chuckled. This time he actually smiled. "One day im gonna record you and post it on youtube haha", i said. He shrugged. "Okay, you never told me what we were supposed to do", i said. "Oh, well we're supposed to pick a country, research it, report, and draw the country", he said. I nodded. "What country did you pick?", i asked. "Canada", he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it was short, once again. I'm starting to slack off! Sorry. Starting school next week. So i'll try my best on updating often. The theme for this chapter was Lights by Ellie Goulding, i just love her! and i Cody sang I want to hold your hand by The Beatles (: Review! Tell me what yah think! :)-<strong>


	6. Safe & Sound

**So sorry haven't posted any chapter for this . haven't been busy much, just lost little interest in this, but no worries here's another chapter based on the song, _Safe and Sound _by Taylor Swift :D love that song, makes me sleep lol. Anywho here's the chap, not gonna be long :(**

_'Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound' -Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil War _

* * *

><p>"Well I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Simpson." I smiled. "Bye _, be safe!" screamed his mom. I waved as I started to walk away from their home. "Such a day." I breathed. "I know, huh?" said a voice next to me, making me jump quite a bit. "Wow, Cody you scared me." I laughed. He chuckled, looking down at me, with a sparkle in his eyes. He broke the eye lock, looking down. "My mom said to be walk you home, she was scared you might you know, get kidnapped." He said, lowly, but enough for me to hear.<p>

"Oh, well my house isn't that far, I can walk by myself, it's okay." I said, smiling. He shook his head, putting his hand on my back, gesturing me to walk with him. We walked passed the park, near his house. "Let's go to the swings." He said, before running to the swing set. I giggled, and made my way next to him. We started to swing together, in sync. I started to hum one of my favorite songs. "What you humming there _?" asked Cody, with curiousity. "Just one of my favorite songs." I said, swinging faster. "Whar song?" he asked. "Oh, um Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift." I said, looking at my feet.

"You have an acoustic at home, right?" he asked, as he put his arms around me. I blushed. "Oh, yeah." I said, starting to walk with him. "C'mon, I'll show you something." he said, before walking faster to my home. When we got there, we invited ourselves in. "Mom? you home?" I screamed, getting no answer. "I guess not." Cody said. I made my way up stairs, leaving my shoes outside my room. Cody following my actions. I got my lap top, ready to sign into my twitter. "Nope. Like I said I'm going to show you something." Cody said, getting my lap top off my lap. I pouted, trying so hard.

Cody shook his head, "Doesn't work anymore _." he chuckled, getting my acoustic guitar. I sighed, waiting for him to play something. I started strumming away. I recognized the notes, I turned to see him confused. 'How did he know the song?' I thought to myself. "I remember you playing that song after school yesterday in your iPod." he said, answering my mental question. I nodded, starting to hum out the song. "Sing." he said, without taking his eyes off the guitar. "No. I'm a really bad singer." I frowned. "Oh c'mon _, you're NOT a bad singer. You're probably better than me." He stopped playing. I rolled my eyes, looking at him crazy.

"Pleeeaasseee." he whined, with his pouty lips. I just wanted to kiss him right there and then. "Ugh, fine." I said, giving up. "Yess!" he grabbed my guitar, and started the song.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
><em>When I said, I'll never let you go<em>  
><em> When all those shadows almost killed your light<em>  
><em> I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<em>  
><em> But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight<em>

_Just close your eyes_  
><em> The sun is going down<em>  
><em> You'll be alright<em>  
><em> No one can hurt you now<em>  
><em> Come morning light<em>  
><em> You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_  
><em> The war outside our door keeps raging on<em>  
><em> Hold onto this lullaby<em>  
><em> Even when the music's gone<em>

_Just close your eyes_  
><em> The sun is going down<em>  
><em> You'll be alright<em>  
><em> No one can hurt you now<em>  
><em> Come morning light<em>  
><em> You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

_Just close your eyes_  
><em> You'll be alright<em>  
><em> Come morning light,<em>  
><em> You and I'll be safe and sound... <em>

I finished singing, looking at Cody to see how his expression was. It was priceless. Oh man, I'm a horrible singer, Ugh I should've just not sing at all. "Sorry for my horrible singing, I should've just not sing at all. Ugh I feel like such an idiot. I bet you-" before I can even finish my sentence, I felt soft lips on my mine. I was pretty shocking at first, but I caught on, and started kissing back. After a few seconds, we seperated. I opened my eyes, looking quite confused. "Uhm, sorry." Cody said, getting up, making his way to my room door.

"Cody! Wait, don't go!" I said, a little to quickly. He turned around, putting his hands in his jean pockets. "Look I'm very sorry, you probably hate me right now." Cody said, looking down. I grabbed his hands, looking into his eyes. "It's okay, really. I always wanted to kiss you." I said, whispering the last part. "What was that?" He asked, looking quite confused. He apparently didn't catch on. "I said I awlays wanted to kiss you." I said, a little louder. "Oh." he said.

"That makes two of us." He smiled. I smiled back, looking deep into his beautiful eyes. We leaned into another kiss. Just sweet and simple. We seperated, smiling at each other. "Well, I guess this question is obvious. Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked, quite nervously. "Why nervous? You know I'll say yes." I winked. He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there goes a chapter. :D Hope you guys liked it, and please review! Thank you :) xx<strong>


End file.
